END
by Aprilyanixz
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro dan Kurosaki Ichigo mendapat misi khusus untuk mencari arrancar yang kabur ke SMA Teiko!mereka bertemu dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang sepertinya menyadari sesuatu!apa itu?
1. Chapter 1

**April : hoho.. akhirnya rilis juga ffn pertamaku *tevar bunga***

 **Hitsugaya : aku tidak mau dinistain disini**

 **Kuroko : *angguk***

 **Akashi(boku): *nodongin gunting* mati saja sana..**

 **Ichigo : Getsuga...Ten..**

 **April : huwaaaaa ... *kavoor***

 **Vyandra : *kicep* Ouy... gimana nih? Kok malah ditinggal?**

 **Kise : Aku ambil alih ssu~ yo minna~ kise disini *ditendang aomine***

 **Aomine : Urussai.. pergi sana..**

 **Mukun :*krauk-krauk***

 **Hitsugaya: *mijit kening* ...**

 **Kagami : Lanjutkan... -_-**

 **Kuroko no basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Bleach punya tite kubo,dan saya tidak punya apa-apa(?)**

* * *

Kantor divisi 10 yang biasanya selalu adem anyem tanpa gangguan mendadak heboh karna sang taicho yang ehem-agak-imut akan pergi menjalani tugas ke Tokyo,yang membuat shinigami disana panik adalah tidak ada penjelasan tentang waktu sang taicho kembali ke soul berakhirlah mereka didepan kantor divisi satu sambil membawa spanduk turunkan harga daging (?)(author ditendang)

Abaikan diatas..

"Taichoo..~ jangan pergi... huweeee " tangis matsumoto sambil nangis guling-guling.

Hitsugaya hanya memijit pangkal hidungnya melihat ulah fukutaichonya itu " aku hanya pergi sebentar... ya.. tidak sebentar juga sih..."

"Hoeeeeee... pokoknya aku ikut taichoo aku tidak bisa meninggalkan taicho yang imut ini diluar sana..disana berbahaya taicho" mewek matsumoto makin gede,dan berakhir dibekuin oleh hitsugaya.

"aku bukan anak kecil.. lagipula aku tidak sendiri..." kata hitsugaya sambil bershunpo ke gerbang senkaimon,dan bisa dilihat matsumoto yang mewek dalamkeadaan membeku

Dari jauh bisa dilihat lelaki dengan rambut persilangan antara duren dan jeruk yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kurosaki ichigo,sang sinigami itu,hitsugaya langsung melesat dan berdiri didekat ichigo.

"maaf lama.." komen hitsugaya tatapan turqouisenya tertuju pada iris coklat ichigo,ichigo hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"aku juga baru datang kesini..tenang saja toushiro hehehe.."

" HITSUGAYA-TAICHO.." pekik hitsugaya kesal lalu masuk kepintu sendirian

Ichigo langsung lari nyusul hitsugaya " toushiro matte.."

Vyandra menatap langit diatasnya aneh,entah perasaannya atau tadi seperti ada pintu yang muncul dari langit,dihabiskannya susu kotak yang sedari tadi diminumnya. Suara teriakan seseorang berhasil menganggu ketenangannya.

"Houy vyandra... apa kau sudah menyiapkan prmu?" tanya cowok alis cabang yang bernama Kagami taiga sambil duduk didepan vyandra

"Dari tadi aku lihat kau sudah menghabiskan 2 kotak susu..mau tambah tinggi ya?" tanya aomine yang berhasil membuat kamus setebal 5 cm mengenai kepalanya.

"Urussai...bila kalian disini hanya untuk mencontek maaf saja.. aku tidak tertarik menunjukan prku pada orang yang seenaknya meledekku.." jawab vyandra ketus

"lain kali cobalah untuk bersikap lebih pantas aomine-kun.."

"Eh? Huwaaaaa?"

Aomine dan kagami langsung terpekik kaget melihat penampakan-ralat-sesosok kuroko tetsuya yang berdiri disamping mereka dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar. Kagami mengelus dadanya,untung saja dia tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung.

"ada apa ini?" tanya akashi yang kebetulan baru masuk dan melihat kelakuan aneh temanya

Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamata, "mereka ingin mencontek tugas vyandra nanodayo~"

"hnhh? Kenapa kalian tidak mencoba untuk mengerjakannya sendiri?" tanya akashi heran,kagami dan aomine hanya saling pandang

"karna kami sudah pasrah dengan kemampuan otak kami.." jawab aomine sekenanya

"aomine-kun sepertinya sudah pasrah sekali.." komen kuroko sambil meminum vanila milkshakenya

"dia memang bodoh nanodayo..."

"TEMME..."

"BRAKHH..."

Suara gebrakan pintu berhasil membuat pandangan seantero kelas menatap sang pelaku pembuat onar yang tak lain ada simakhluk kuning ngambang *ditendang* yang tak lain adalah kise ryouta.

"ada apa kise? Kau ingin merasakan panahku? Walau aku tidak membawanya sih.." komen vyandra kesal,kise malah tersenyum bling-bling

"ne..ne.. kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru ssu~ ada dua lagi ssu~" kata kise heboh,aomine memukul kepala kise memakai majalah birunya.

"apa murid itu cewek? Apa 'itu'nya besar?" tanya aomine yang berakhir diignite pas oleh kuroko

"cobalah untuk memperbaiki prilakumu nanodayo~" kesal midorima yang tadi sudah bersiap melempar bola ke aomine namun keburu diignite-pas kuroko duluan.

"aku juga tidak tau ssu~ tapi katanya salah satu diantara mereka sangat manis ssu~ mungkin saja.." jawab kise yang membuat pandangan anak cowok dikelas berbinar-binar (-akashi,kuroko,midorima,mukun)

"Heee... cewek manis itu tipeku.." sahut takao bersorak

"Mou.. aku juga manis kok.. nee hyuga-kun" komen riko sambil menatap hyuga di didepannya,yang ditatap hanya bersweatdrop ria

"i..iya.."

Suara tarikan pintu membuat mereka semua kembali kebangkunya masing-masing,tatapan mereka tertuju pada kagatora yang disampingnya sudah berdiri cowok rambut duren dan seorang cowok cebol (dibankai hitsugaya) dengan wajah yang tergolong uhum-manis. Melihat hal itu tentu saja anak seantero kelas menatap kise datar.

"Ohayou.. anak-anak.. kita kedatangan dua anak murid baru dari karakura,silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian"

Hitsugaya mengambil kapur,lalu segera ia menuliskan namanya dipapan tulis "Hitsugaya toushiro..yoroshiku.."

Kuroko membangunkan vyandra yang rupanya tertidur sejak anak murid baru itu masuk,dan bangunlah vyandra sambil melihat kedua murid baru tersebut. Ia mengusap kedua matanya mencoba menahan kantuk.

"dare?" tanyanya yang berhasil membuat yang lain kicep,hitsugaya memutar kedua matanya cepat

"Hitsugaya Toushiro.. dari karakura.. apakah kamu tau tentang tata krama?" tanya hitsugaya membuat yang lain syok

"Hoyy... jangan bersikap seperti itu.." bisik ichigo kesal melihat tingkah hitsugaya yg tergolong dingin itu.

"Ohh... maaf bila itu menganggumu lalu yang sa-"

"vyandra dia belum memperkenalkan diri.." potong akashi cepat,vyandra hanya mengangguk tak perduli

"silahkan..."

Ichigo hanya sweatdrop beberapa detik,lalu nyengir kuda "Kurosaki Ichigo Yoroshiku minna..."

"Nah apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya kagatora sambil menatap anak muridnya,momoi langsung dengan cepat menunjuk tangannya

"Nee? Apa kalian berteman?" tanya momoi,hitsugaya dan ichigo mengangguk

" Apa tubuh hitsugaya memang divonis tidak akan tinggi lagi?" tanya haizaki yang menurut author ingin cari mati selain ditangan nijimura

Suasana kelas mendadak dingin dengan suhu dibawa rata-rata normal,vyandra mendadak langsung flu. Tak lama kemudian,setelah suhu udara cukup normal dan vyandra dibawa ke uks kedua murid baru tersebut dipersilahkan dibelakang vyandra dan ichigo disamping kagami. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bel istirahat dan kagatora segera meninggalkang kelas,dan tentu saja,saat ini meja hitsugaya dan ichigo langsung ramai.

"Hey? Hobi kalian apa?" tanya takao,ichigo mikir sejenak

"...entahlah... berantem mungkin.." jawab ichigo yang membuat mereka semua kicep

"...tidak ada.." jawab hitsugaya pula

Sementara itu didepan kelas terlihat kiseki no sedai tengah membicarakan dan menatap kedua murid baru tersebut. Dan untuk masalah ini,tentu saja Kise ryoutalah yang paling heboh.

"Apa kalian melihatnya ssu~ bukankah dia sangat imut ssu~?" pekik kise ala fangirl yang lain kicep

" tapi dia laki-lakikan? Matamu harus diperiksa nanodayo~" ucap midorima sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak mengalami perubahan posisi itu.

" dan yang namanya ichigo itu... apa rambutnya memang seperti itu?" komen kagami heran,akashi hanya menjalankan bidak shoginya sambil memegang dagunya,dari keadaanya sekarang tentu saja ada yang mengganjal dibenak sang emperor tersebut.

"..bukannya ini sedikit aneh.."

* * *

 **Nah loh ! apa akashi tau jika toushiro dan ichigo seorang shinigami? lihat saja nanti ~~**

* * *

 **Continue...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**April : *diem***

 **Hitsugaya : Lahh? kenapa dia?**

 **Akashi : Author newbie itu kesulitan untuk merilis cepter ini,menyedihkan..**

 **April: Ouyy..**

 **Ichigo : Lebih baik tidak dilanjutin kan? dasar abal**

 **Kagami : Benar tuh.. kau tidak pusing jadi ocnya vyandra?**

 **Vyandra : jangan ditanya -,- *bete***

 **April : *nendang semua chara kelokasi* Udah ah dari pada readers ngamuk LANJUTTTT...**

 **Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

 **Saya? Tidak punya apa-apa tentunya (?)**

 **WARNING**

 **ABAL,HANCUR,ABSURD,GAJE,TYPO,EYD TAK JELAS,DLL**

* * *

"..bukannya ini sedikit aneh.." komen akashi tiba-tiba,yang lain langsung menatapnya

"apa maksudmu..nyam-nyamm..aka-chin..?" tanya mukun sembari memasukan beberapa maibo kedalam mulutnya.

"...aku hanya heran bukannya sekarang sekolah kita banyak kedatangan anggota baru?"komen akashi,ingatan mereka langsung tertuju dengan 3 orang guru baru dan 2 orang penjaga keamanan disekolah yang memang baru sekitar seminggu berada disekolah mereka.

Kuroko menyeruput minumannya dengan santai,lalu menatap akashi datar " itu hanya kebetulan akashi-kun jangan terlalu difikirkan" akashi hanya menghela nafas panjang sembari menatap langit biru diluar sana

" kuharap begitu... "

" sepertinya para kouhaiku yang manis lupa dengan jadwal latihannya... sampai aku harus menjemput kalian kemari"

Aura nan mencekam langsung keluar dari sesosok nijimura shuuzo yang sekarang tengah berdiri didekat pintu kelas akashi dkk. Dengan bibir seksinya ia menatap akashi dkk dengan tatapan horor,mereka semua yang melihat itu langsung sweatdrop. Akashi reflek menatap jam tanganya,lalu menatap nijimura yang sepertinya sudah siap menghukum mereka saat itu juga.

"anno.. Nijimura-san maaf ini salahku,kami akan segera bersiap dan nijimura-san bisa menghukum kami nanti di gym.." ucap akashi dengan wajah sedikit bersalah,nijimura mendadak tidak tega menghukum ehem- kouhai kesayangannya itu

"baiklah untuk saat ini aku maafkan... cepat ganti baju dan segera latihan dan akashi tolong bawa laporan yang kemarin.." ucap nijimura yg membuat mereka semua bernafas lega

"Haii... arigatou nijimura-san.." akashi langsung mengambil tasnya dan pergi keruang ganti dengan diikuti oleh yang lain.

Hitsugaya dan ichigo memilih untuk berkeliling. Sebenarnya mereka berdua memiliki tugas penting untuk mencari arrancar yang menyamar menjadi manusia dan menurut keterangan kapten mayuri devisi 12,arrancar tersebut tengah mencari mangsa di sekolah yang mereka datangi saat ini.

"hoy toushiro.. reiatsunya tidak terlacak sama sekali.. gimana kita menangkapnya?" tanya ichigo sembari melihat sekeliling,perempatan siku-siku kembali nongol dikepala sang taicho

" HITSUGAYA-TAICHO.. bagaimana bisa kau terus memanggilku dengan panggilan itu.." omel hitsugaya dan langsung menendang lutut ichigo sampai jatuh

Ichigo hanya mengusap bokongnya yang sakit "ittee...kan kita berada dilingkungan sekolah,mana mungkin aku memanggilmu seperti itu.." jawab ichigo ngeles,hitsugaya berfikir lagi

"Hnhhh...terserahlah,dan pertanyaanmu yang tadi menurutku sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai arrancar tersebut menampakkan diri " komen hitsugaya sambil menatap hendphonenya datar

"anno... apa kalian mencari sesuatu?"

Ichigo dan hitsugaya menatap kesekeliling,dan tidak menemukan siapapun. Namun,tak lama kemudian iris musim gugur ichigo menangkap sebuah penampakan makhluk berambut ice blue tepat didepannya ( diignite pas kuroko) ichigo berani bersumpah,menurutnya lebih mudah menyadari hollow yang menyembunyikan reiatsunya dari pada menemukan pemuda didepannya ini,yang bahkan hawanya lebih tipis dari pada hollow maupun hanya menatap reaksi kedua teman barunya itu datar.

"...Kuroko tetsuya,yoroshiku Kurosaki-kun,Hitsugaya-kun" ucapnya yang berhasil membuyarkan fikiran siduo shinigami itu.

" Yoroshiku.. Tetsuya..hehe kau mengejutkan kami" komen ichigo canggung,kuroko menatap ichigo,baru bertemu dan orang didepannya ini sudah memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya. (iya kan? Soalnya aku perhatiin ichigo gak pernah manggil teman-temannya dengan nama keluarganya!~)

"sumimassen..."

" tidak perlu minta maaf kami hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu" sela hitsugaya to the point,kuroko menatap lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu,ia bersyukur didunia ini masih ada yang lebih pendek darinya ( sebenarnya sih banyak (?))

"haii... apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya kuroko,hitsugaya melirik sekelilingnya awas

"...bagaimana kita pergi ke tempat yang sepi.."

Mereka bertiga menaiki tangga menuju atap,tempat pilihan kuroko memang benar. Diatap tidak ada satupun umat manusia yang hanya umat manusia? Karena menurut pandangan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya ada beberapa arwah yang berada dipojok-pojok atap.

"kenapa atap ini begitu sepi?" tanya ichigo heran,kuroko hanya menatap lelaki rambut persilangan itu datar

"karena sebuah mitos...yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sangat populer di sekolah" jawab kuroko yang tentu saja membuat ichigo dan hitsugaya penasaran atau lebih tepatnya tertarik

"... seminggu yang lalu ada sebuah peristiwa aneh disekolah ini,tapi berhasil ditutupi oleh pihak sekolah sehingga tidak sampai diketahui pihak luar..."

"langsung intinya saja kuroko.." potong hitsugaya tak sabar,ichigo menatap ehem-cowok mungil didepannya dengan tatapan super datar

"...seluruh anak klub seni menghilang secara misterius dan saat terakhir mereka berada di atap..dan satt dicari disana hanya ada tertinggal baju mereka saja" sambung kuroko,ichigo langsung membelalakan matanya

"Ha?"

Hitsugaya berfikir keras ' bound kah? Atau mungkin arrancar? Aku harus memberi laporan ke soul city '

" apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan lagi?"

" Tet-chan?"

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya kearah vyandra yang saat ini sudah berdiri disampingnya,ichigo dan hitsugaya menatap gadis beriris blunette dengan rambut hitam sebahu itu hitsugaya,reatsu gadis didepannya saat ini tidak bisa ditebak,ada yang aneh,hitsugaya tidak bisa memastikan bila gadis didepannya ini hanya perempuan biasa.

"...nandeska? vya-chan?" tanya kuroko,vyandra menatap sekitar dengan pandangan sulit ditebak

"..akashi mencarimu,kau tidak mau kan sisi lainnya yang menyebalkan itu keluar lagi " jawab vyandra,kuroko mengangguk

"wakatta...ano sumimassen aku harus segera menemui akashi-kun"

Hitsugaya dan ichigo hanya menatap kepergian vyandra dan kuroko dengan saling melempar pandangan mencerna ucapan kuroko barusan.

"...akashi itu siapa?" tanya ichigo membuka pembicaraan yang sedari tadi mendadak canggung

"Akashi Seijuuro,15 tahun,lahir pada tanggal 20 desember ya,sama denganku golongan darah AB dan mempunyai dua kepribadian yang-"

"cukup... jangan menjelaskannya lagi toushiro dari mana kau bisa tau sedetail itu?" potong ichigo sweatdrop,hitsugaya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak suka

"Hitsugaya-taicho..tapi biarlah,aku membaca seluruh data siswa disekolah ini 3 hari yang lalu.." jawab hitsugaya tenang,ichigo berpikir apa hitsugaya menelan seluruh data disekolah ini keotaknya dan pada saat yang sama ia juga iri dengan kepintaran taicho mungil didepannya itu

"...dan aku mencurigai gadis itu" tambah hitsugaya,ichigo mikir

"hnh? Aku rasa tidak ada yang aneh darinya" komen ichigo,hitsugaya hanya menatap langit

" aku harus mencari informasi tentangnya.."

Sementara itu terjadi perdebatan serius antara anggota kiseki no sedai,pandora yang mereka coba sembunyikan berlahan mulai terlihat dan itu karna beberapa anggota baru disekolah mereka.

"bila mereka tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi gimana ssu~ ini membuatku takut ssu~" panik kise histeris,aomine langsung membekap mulut kise menggunakan baju kotornya yang berhasil membuat kise pingsan ditempat ( author kicep)

"Urussai.. yang lebih penting mereka itu siapa? Sepertinya mereka bisa melihat makhluk halus atau arwah.." tanya aomine pada akashi,akashi hanya diam sambil memikirkan sesuatu

"...kemungkinan besar seperti itu,bagaimana menurutmu kuroko?" tanya akashi pula,kuroko berpikir sejenak

"..aku tidak tau pasti,tapi sepertinya mereka mencari sesuatu" jawab kuroko,semuanya kembali bungkam seribu bahasa

Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya,lalu menatap vyandra " apa kau tau sesuatu nanodayo~ tumben kau tidak berisik" vyandra menatap si makhluk ijo lumut itu kesal

"Aku dari tengah berpikir baka.. saat ini salah satu dari mereka tengah mencurigaiku" omel vyandra keki sendiri,akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Apa hitsugaya toushiro? Anak itu memang tidak bisa diremehkan" komen akashi

"nee~? Apa Cuma perasaanku saja? Atau belakangan ini aku mendengar banyak teriakan aneh?" ucap momoi tiba-tiba,mereka semua menatap momoi refleks

"...aku tidak mendengar apapun telingamu mungkin bermasalah tuh" komen aomine cuek,momoi menggembungkan pipinya kesal

"mou~ dai-chan menyebalkan..."

Reiatsu yang menyesakkan tiba-tiba muncul dari halaman belakang sekolah,hal itu tentu saja membuat sebagian siswa pingsan karna tidak kuat merasakan reiatsu yang besar itu. Ichigo dan hitsugaya melesat kearah sumber reiatsu,mereka tinggalkan tubuh mereka diuks supaya tidak ada yg curiga.

"Tchhh... ini menyusahkan" domel ichigo ketika melihat beberapa menos dan puluhan hollow menembakan cero ke berbagai arah,terlihat mencari sesuatu digundukan tanah sekolah

"jangan mengeluh, ini tugas kita.. kita harus cepat menghabisi mereka" komen toushiro yang sebenarnya juga kesal karna menos dan hollow yang seenak jidatnya menganggu penyelidikannya =A=)9

"bukannya kau juga kesal? Dasar es batu"

"apa kau baru saja mengatakan sesuatu kurosaki?"

"ehh... tidak heheheh"

Toushiro ingin sekali rasanya menghantam pemuda didepannya ini menggunakan hyourinmaru,namun tidak jadi karna menurutnya ntar malah dia sendiri yg ngehabisin semua hollow dan menos disana,kan buang-buang tenaga (anak yang patut dicontoh (?))

"Bankai... getsuga tenshou" seru ichigo sambil menyabet katananya dan berhasil menghancurkan semua menos dan shinigami,toushiro mungut-mungut,betulkan? Dia tidak perlu buang tenaga bila ada ichigo didekatnya (lo anggap dia budak atau apa -,-)

Ichigo melepas mode bankainya,lalu toushiro mendekati daerah yg diserang oleh menos dan hollow itu " luas juga,kurosaki coba kau cari sesuatu yg aneh disekitar tempat ini,aku akan mencari didekat sekolahan,ada yg harus kuperiksa"

"baiklah.." ichigo langsung bershunpo kearah lokasi terjauh

Sementara itu beberapa orang yang tidak terkena dampak reiatsu besar tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Akashi dkk sekarang malah terlibat pertengkaran aneh yg disebabkan oleh kelicikan aomine yg berniat mengganti nilai ulangan MTKnya yg readers bisa pikirkan sendiri berapa nilainya(?) intinya dibawah rata-rata =.=

"Kau benar-benar baka aomine" kesal midorima,alasan aja karna dia tidak mau nilai aomine lebih tinggi darinya

"Akashi katakan sesuatu pada makhluk bodoh itu... aku tidak ingin nilainya mendadak tinggi dan mengalahkanku" omel kagami kesal,akashi menatap pemuda yg uhuk-nhh-gosong ups.. maksudnya eksotis didepannya itu dengan tatapan datar

"sebaiknya kau hentikan saja ulah bodohmu itu daiki,atau kugunting kau" ancaman akashi sukses membuat aomine mingkem,memang susah ngadepin kaptenya bila sedang berubah kepribadian menjadi _bokushi_ ( jiwa jahat akashi)

"Heyy.. kenapa kau yg muncul" gerutu vyandra,lemparan gunting nyaris mengenainya

"Hnh.. sudah lama aku tidak melemparmu gunting..hime-chan?" ucap Akashi( _boku_ ) yg berhasil membuat vyandra ingin muntah

" menjijikan.. hentikan panggilan menjijikan itu"

" ne? Bukannya kita panik melihat semuanya mendadak pingsan kita malah berantem ssu~" sela kise mengingatkan,mereka terdiam beberapa saat

 **1 detik..**

 **2 detik...**

 **3 abad... (author ditendang readers )**

 **"** **Ahhhh... benar juga " sahut mereka se** mua yg membuat kise sweatdrop

"Ini semua gara-gara bokushi muncul sih.." komen kagami dan satu lusin gunting terbang kearahnya

"ini karna aomine-cchi mendadak belajar tadi malam ssu~" sahut kise yg berakhir ditendang aomine

"itu **tidak mungkin** nanodayo~ sampai kapanpun aomine tak akan pernah belajar" komen midorima sembari memperbaiki letak kacamatanya (lagi)

"Temme~ megane sialan awas kau"

"itu tidak mungkinkan? Hey murasakibara,apa pendapatmu?" tanya kagami yg ternyata berhasil kabur dari lemparan gunting mbah akashi ( author ngebirit liat ratusan lusin terbang )

"nyammm..nyammm ada maibo lagi?" tanya mukun dengan wajah sok tanpa dosa. Kagami sweatdrop ditempat

"...aku tidak pernah melihat arwah itu sebelumnya" ucap vyandra tiba-tiba,mereka semua langsung menatap gadis dengan tinggi 163 cm itu hening

"Maksudmu?"

 **Tuhkan typo! Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk *ditendang readers* Ampun-ampun jangan pada membegal saya dijalanan..LANJUT? Ntar kalau ane udah mod ! Wkwkwkwkwkwk *stress***

 **Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^,^)/ walau hanya pembaca gelap pun tak masalah,hehehe..**

 **Jaa nee~**


End file.
